Don't Be A Hero
by Echo528
Summary: Evangelina was told all her life don't be the hero. Heroes are heroes because they die. But after one eventful day in her past, she want's to make a difference. And when she's given that chance, she finds out what really happened... And meets the Bot that saved her life. [Rated T for language. RatchetxOC]
1. Prologue

_**Yes, I know I have another story in the process at the moment, but this idea came to me and it really sucks when I try to write it down on paper. So yeah. But I'm going to try and balance between this story and my other one. I hope you like it though. And to avoid confusion (once more) this prologue is taking place towards the end of Dark Of The Moon and life after wards. That way I can be a little bit more creative.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers, original characters form the movie or the reference to the end of the movie in the chapter. I do own my OCs and the plot after wards.**_

_**Please post reviews, I love hearing them. And if you've noticed something strange, don't hesitate to state it to me. I will accept all help you want to give to make the story more understandable. And I apologize for scatter brained write at times.**_

* * *

_**Prologue: What a Stupid Idea**_

I -as well as all the costumers and other staff- was hiding under a table of the I-Hop I worked at. Outside the streets were littered with rubble of the surrounding, now damaged; buildings, cars and chard bodies of people. A lump appeared in my throat and when I tried to swallow it, I felt sick to my stomach. Closing my eyes, I tried to erase all evidence of what happened hours earlier from my mind but to no avail.

Just a couple hours earlier, near the beginning of my shift, I'd come into work. Everything seemed and felt like a regular work day. Same outfit, same menu, same costumers. It was pleasantly boring in a strange sort of way. As I was nearing the end of the first hour of my shift, things started to change.

The first thing I noticed was the screams coming from the street. Now, seeing as this was a big city, I just thought it was a rally. They happen all the time, in Chicago so there wasn't a need to worry. That is till my coworker and friend gave me a funny look.

"Eva, what's going on outside?"

The tone of her voice of a mixture of curiosity and worry. Raising an eye brow at her, I simply shrugged and turned around. My eyes widened in shock at the sheer amount of people running down the street. There was a variety of actions they were doing, but they all revealed one thing. Every single person out there was terrified. Of what, I had yet to find out. But first...

"Sam, get all the costumers under the table and make sure they stay quiet."

She looked at me with surprise and fear, but nodded and started telling the other staff members to do the same. Mean while, I put my note pad and pen in the apron of my shirt and dashed out onto the street. People ran past me as fast as they could, some almost crashing into me as I faced the direction they were running from.

Big, giant, robots were lumbering down the street. Even from a distance, I could clearly see the menacing and destructive way the went about and could tell they were alien in nature. Suddenly, I realized why these people were running away. These robots were not friendly and would kill anyone in their path without hesitation.

Running back inside, my body shaking furiously, I ran to the lights and shut all of them off. Gasps of fear filled the air as well as questions.

"Please. Everyone remain calm and hidden under your tables. Do not talk and do not move. Some one will come and help us."

I tried to sound calm myself, but even I could distinctively here the shaking in my voice. The truth was I was terrified. What could any of us do I those things decided to come in here and check for people? Nothing, that's what. We were helpless and could only hide and hope for the best. There was a small shake of the ground as the bots got closer.

The chef -Alex- grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground, throwing my under the same table as him. I didn't even know how bad I was shaking till he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Looking up at him, my chocolate brown eyes met his green ones and I tried to say thank you without actually making a noise. He seemed to understand what I wanted to say and simply nodded, pulling me closer as the footsteps outside the restaurant stopped.

It was if all at once, everyone in the room stopped breathing. It was deathly silent, and no one wanted to break it in fear of alerting the monsters outside. For a little under a minute, nothing happened. Then a whirling noise filled the air, as if something was charging up. But before anyone could clearly register anything, the noise stopped and was replaced with a loud boom as something crashed into the building next to us. Screams from next door immediately filled the air as more shots were let off.

Plated, cups and anything on the walls in our own building crashed to the floor, as well as several chairs. Yet we all stayed quiet. And I knew perfectly well why. If any one even made the slightest noise or movement, we were sure to alert the robots outside and lead to our own demise. And so for the next few hours, we did nothing. Even when we were sure that the robots were gone.

And that brought us to where were were now. Still huddling in hopes to not alert anything unwanted. The entire time we were aware of the loud noises of fight outside, but refused to send some one out to check. Though I was becoming restless. My legs were cramping and my strawberry blonde hair -that I removed from it's pony tail- was now sticking to the back of my neck from when I had burst into a cold sweat.

"Alex, I'm going to go check on everyone."

He looked at me like I was insane, but sighed softly and whispered back.

"Just be careful."

Nodding, I got on my hands and knees and crawled from table to table, checking on costumers and staff alike. A couple times my hands landed and were sliced by glass, but I not once let out a cry of pain. I need to be strong for those around me. That thought had finally dawned on me after waiting for an hour when I heard a child softly crying before it's mother shushed it.

As I checked the last table, the ground shook again, but it seemed more from a bomb then footsteps. Screams once again filled the air, but this time from outside. My eyes were immediately drawn to the glassless window and I watched as more people ran down the street. The only difference is this time I saw a little boy trip and fall on his face. People continued to run past him, not even stopping to acknowledge he was there.

_He's going to be killed! _My body acted one it's own accord as I jumped over the window edge and towards the little boy. Further down the street I could almost feel the anger coming off what ever robot was coming towards us, but I didn't care. If I didn't do something fast, this boy would die.

"I'm coming!"

Not even caring if any one heard me, I reached him in a matter of second and reached down scooping him into my arms.

"Are you alright?"

My eyes were filled with worry as I looked down at him. He couldn't be older than seven. It was a miracle that he was still okay. But at my question, he just shook his head. That's when I noticed the tears on his dirt covered face.

"N-no. M-my a-ankle h-hurts."

He whimpered as I pulled him close. I was just about to answer when an angry shout was directed at me.

"Human scum!"

Turning around, I saw as one of the robots glared down at me with enough rage and hatred that should have made me tremble, but I glared right back at him. Adrenalin began to course through me and I knew what I was about to do would now doubt be the stupidest thing in my life.

"Me, the scum! HA! I was not the one who's running around, killing innocent lives of those who live on this planet. A planet that is not you own to start a war on!"

He seemed a little shocked by my out burst, but laughed sadistically. It sounded like gears grinding against each other and made my ear burn, but I didn't care.

"For a human femme, you have spark. I almost feel bad that I have to kill you."

He grinned evilly as I slowly backed up.

"Almost."

At that, I took it as my time to run. Turning, I bolted out of there relying on my adrenalin to carry me all the way to safety. In the process, I pressed the boy closer to by chest as to shield him from anything that might come our way. Turning down alley ways I remembered, I did my best to loose the alien but I knew I wouldn't be able to do so if I couldn't hide the boy.

Finally ducking down an alley way, I ducked behind a rather large part of fallen wall. The footsteps that were following me walked past and I waited till the were far enough away to let the little boy out of my arms. When I did, he looked up with me with fear filled blue eyes.

"I need you to do something for me."

Slowly he nodded, but I could tell he was scared.

"I need you to stay here and not move or make a noise. I'm going to go lead that thing away."

The fear filled look in his eyes grew and he started to shake and whimper. Giving the softest smile I could, I held him close, smoothed out his short brown hair and kissed his head tenderly.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. And I'll come back to get you as soon as it's safe."

He nodded again, slowly, and hugged me tight.

"Mommy and daddy said that. You're not going to get hurt like mommy and daddy are you?"

At that, my heart broke in half. _What had happened to this boys parents? Were they okay?_ Shaking those thoughts from my head, I crouched down further and wiped the tears from his face.

"What's your name?"

"Eric."

He sniffled. Sighing, I smoothed his hair again.

"I'm Evangelina. And Eric, I promise you I won't get hurt and will come back to get you. And if I can't..."

Taking a deep breath, I thought about the possibility of what I was about to do. It would be my stupidest idea yet. Even worse than yelling at that robot. But I needed to keep Eric safe. Even though it meant I might kill myself in the process.

"If I can't, I'll make sure some one comes to get you. One way or another. I will not leave you here."

He whimpered again, but nodded and hugged me tight.

"Please come back."

Smiling softly again, I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I will."

Standing up, I gave him one last look before running out behind a car. Looking over the hood, I could see the alien that was chasing us. And let me say that he didn't look pleased. Actually, I'm pretty sure he wanted to rip me to shreds. Ducking back down, I pulled the elastic band off my wrist and did my best to gather all my hair in a ponytail. If I was really going to do this, there was no way I wanted it blinding me and resulting in me running into a wall.

_Here goes nothing. _Taking a deep breath, I ran out into the open and face the menacing bot.

"HEY! Ugly!"

At hearing my voice, he turned around and glared at me.

"Looking for me?"

Knowing I had to do anything to get this guy away from Eric, I let a dangerous smirk make it's way onto my face. And boy did that piss him off. His eyes narrowed at me and he started towards me.

"There you are femme. I was worried I had to destroy every building to find you."

That made me snort internally. _Like he cares what happens to the buildings. _As he got closer, I backed up and turned around, running at full speed through the street. Taking what ever turn I could, I did my best to lead him away from the terrified little boy.

"Running will do you know good, eventually I will kill you."

There was almost an amused tone in his voice that made me want to puke. _Did this thing really enjoy killing so much._ Either way, this wasn't the time to dwell on that thought. There were worst things bound to happen eventually. Sooner or later I was bound to run out of adrenalin, and then I would crash and burn. Once I was out of the way, there was no doubt in my mind he would go after Eric.

_I need a plan to kill this thing! But how? _Groaning internally, I tried to figure out a way to kill him, but when nothing came to mind I actually audibly groaned in frustration. When the alien heard me, he laughed that ear screeching laugh.

"What's that matter femme? Tired."

"No!"

I shouted with out turning my head.

"Trying to figure out how to kill you!"

He laughed yet again as I got an idea.

"And what good would that do you? You are one of the weakest humans I've seen."

_Thanks. _Rolling my eyes, I started to turn down a different street, straining me ears for fighting. I mean, there's got to be something that can battle them. Like good guys?

"Humor me. I'm going to die any way. Where ever you're from, you must have the decency to honor one's last wish."

I let a small smirk onto my face when he didn't answer at first. But that let me catch the sound of metal against metal. He started to talk again and I turned down a street towards the noise. _Okay, just got to keep him talking now. _

"There is very few things in your world that can harm us. But your puny race has discovered something cause saber rounds which have proven effective."

_Well shit. I can't do anything with those. Not like I'm in the military._

"Well, you're lucky I don't have access to those."

As I neared the noise of the fighting and saw robots with more color fighting ones the same grey silvery color as the one chasing me. A last bit of adrenalin found it's way into my veins and I ran harder and faster.

"But, I can screw you over like this."

Smirking largely, I jumped over the hood of a car in my way and ducked my way under one of the more colorful aliens. He was yellow and black and sorta looked like a bumble bee. When he notice me ducking between and out of my legs, he gave a curious look but went right back to fighting the grey one in front of him.

_Okay. Good. The colorful ones don't seem to want to kill us. I'll remember that._

"Slagging femme!"

The one chasing me roared as he ran around the yellow and black one, a dangerous, _murderous_, look in his eyes. A cannon transformed out of his arm and was point at me. I froze, a jolt of fear finally reaching my brain. This guy really was going to kill me. And I could do nothing. _Oh I was so stupid!_

Suddenly, two very large feet landed on either side of me. Looking up, I saw a bright, neon, yellow and white robot looked down at me before transforming a cannon on his own arm and pointing it at the guy who chased me.

"Run, femme."

It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying, but when I did I nodded a booked it out of there. I think I was even faster as I ducked behind a car and watched as the one who chased me glare at the other one.

"Autobot scum!"

The yellow and white one just gave a slight snarl and charged his cannon.

"Decepticon punk."

There was an angry tone to his voice that wasn't there when he told me to run. And honestly, it scared me slightly. But it seemed insignificant when the bad one -the guy who chased me- shot off his cannon. I actually half thought that the yellow and white one was going to get hit when he dodged out of the way just in time. A slight sigh of relief escaped when I remembered something.

"_Eric!_"

My eyes widening, I jumped up and started running around the fighting 'Bots, once again ducking under and around legs, trying not to get stepped on. Once I was clear from the battle field, I dashed through alleys and streets till I eventually say the wall of concrete leaned against the building. Just seeing it made me push harder and when I was close enough I dropped to my but a slid under.

One could imagine the relief that coursed through me when I saw Eric huddled in a ball close to the wall. Slowly, I crawled over to him and brought him onto my lap, wrapping my arms around his tiny frame.

"E-Evangelina?"

His stuttered, looking up at me. Once again, there were tears on his cheeks. Smiling, I used my thumb and wiped them away.

"Yes, I'm back Eric. I told you I'd come back."

His lip quivered and suddenly he shoved his face into my. Sobs racked his body and quiet whimpers filled the air. Leaning down further, I held him closer and genitally stroked his hair.

"Shu... It's okay. I'm here. You're safe. It's okay."

"I-I w-was a-afraid y-you w-wouldn't c-come b-back l-like m-mommy a-and d-daddy!"

His voice sounded muffled and was full of sadness. Kissing the top of his head, I tried to calm down.

"It's okay. I came back and I promise I will never leave you. Ever."

* * *

_**And that would conclude our prologue. Tell me what you think. I tried to make it as long as I could and give some in site to what happened in Evangelina's life before we continued. Hope you like it and please review!  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Wow! I already have such great reviews! Thanks you guys. There was also some questions and I'll answer those now to get them out of the way and avoid confusion._**

**_KeepingThemAtBay: It's pronounced Ee-van-ga-leen-a. It's a little confusing, but it's a really pretty name. And here nickname (before any one else is confused) is pronounce E-va. Like from Wall-e._**

**_Also, I just want to make a quick point before this question is even brought up. Eva is around her early thirties._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers. I do own my OCs._**

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Chance I've Been Waiting For_**

* * *

****Six Months Later****

* * *

"Mommy! Wake up!"

A little weight jumped up and down on my stomach, causing me to give out a soft groan. But it was a playful one. Opening one eye, I looked at my now adopted son. He blue eyes once filled with sorrow were now lively and happy. His formally dirtied skin clean and soft while his ragged hair cut now was short and cute. And now that all that was gone, he no longered looked like the seven year old I found. Instead he looked like the five year old he really was.

"Eric. Let mommy sleep just a little longer."

Closing my eye again, I turned over and tried to bury my head in my pillows. But obviously the little seven year old had other ideas. He wriggled into my arms, causing both my chocolate brown eyes to open and give him a confused look.

"Mommy can't go to sleep now. She needs to got to work!"

Shaking my head, I smiled softly.

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."

I raised an eye brow, but he just giggled and nuzzled his head against mine.

"I don't want to get rid of mommy. I just want to see Uncle Marcus!"

That made me laugh. I swear my son loved my brother more than me some days. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him close to me and sat up.

"Okay. Just let me shower and get dressed. Then I'll drop you off at Uncle Marcus' house."

He nodded excitedly and gave me a quick hug before jumping up and running to his own room and changing. For a minute, I just sat in my bed and smiled. Six months had passed since that day with those aliens. And the government denied anything that happened, covering it up as a terrorist attack. But both Eric and I knew better. I found out he had seen hos parents die at the hands of those evil robots. And I could never forget the one that saved me. Even now, I could still clearly see the neon yellow and white armor of his and his bright blue eyes. The way he spoke worriedly to me, but yelled, anger lacing his every word, at the one at the one who chased me.

But a lot had changed from then. I had adopted Eric as my son, seeing as at first he would never leave my side. But eventually, he got more comfortable with people. And that was a relief for me. My older brother ended up taking him during the day while I attended the last couple months of my schooling. For the past ten years I had been going to school to become a medic. My mom always was trying to get me to diverge from that path and become a regular doctor. And it almost worked. But after I saw all those people die six months ago, it finalized my decision to become a medic for the army. If there was any way I could make a difference and save the lives of people who had no one on the scene, I'd take it. Now I only had two problems. I've been out of university for three months and still didn't have a job. And when I got one, what would I do with Eric. I couldn't just leave him by himself, but there was no way I was letting some one else adopt him.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my strawberry blonde hair and pushed all those thoughts out of my mind. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. I had to focus on getting ready for work so I could pay for food for Eric and I. Getting up, I grabbed a couple towels and went to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I let it warm up as I striped. Once it was warm enough I jumped in and immediately relaxed. All the muscles that seemed to tense up often now a days loosened and I slowly started to massage my honey scented shampoo into my scalp. It was rinsed out and soon followed by similar scented conditioner and body wash.

Once I was done and smelled so sweet I was bound to attract bees, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the soft towel around my waste, I dried myself and grabbed a blow dryer. Using the device, I dried my hair before pulling it back into the usual pony tail I wore to work. Holding the towel tighter, I went to my room and pulled out a pair of white under wear and a bra as well as my uniform. The once tattered black dress pants and white button up t-shirt were now fairly new and clean. Slipping them on, I grabbed a pair of socks and of black sneakers before walking out of my bed room and down the hall to the kitchen.

Eric was dressed, wearing a pair of jeans, a brown t-shirt with the picture of a red guitar on it and some blue sneakers.

"Mommy, can I have cereal?"

Nodding, I ruffled his hair as I grabbed a bowl for him, pouring in some milk and Rice Crispies, as well as a Kellog's breakfast sandwich for myself. Throwing that in the microwave, I handed Eric the bowl and a spoon before sitting down across him. We ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, and once we were done I grabbed the keys for my bike and walked out the door of my apartment.

Going down a couple levels, we stopped at the door of an apartment Eric had become very familiar. When I knocked on the off white colored door, I opened to reveal a man in his mid thirties. He had dark brown hair the was cut neatly, but still seemed to fall in front of his chocolate brown eyes. He was significantly taller than me -but I was short to begin with- and had a kind face that at the moment held a smile.

"Uncle Marcus!"

Marcus laughed and ruffled the little boys hair.

"Hey buddy. Hows a going? Annie's inside. Why don't you go play with her."

As my son ran inside to go see my niece, I smiled at my older brother. Even though we looked so different from a distance, if you looked closely you could see the obvious resemblance be tween us. We both had our dad's kind eyes and our Mom's smile. Marc had her hair to, as well as Dad's hieght. I got Dad's hair, Mom's height and some of her looks.

"Hey little sis."

He grinned. Even though we were both adults, we still acted like little children at times. He never did really ever stop calling me that. Rolling my eyes, I gave a little smile.

"Hey big bro. Thanks again for watching Eric."

He just shook his head and held his hand up to stop me.

"It's no problem. I love my nephew. Besides, Annie would go crazy with out him here."

Smirking, I nodded. The little red headed girl always did seem to be very attached to my son.

"Either way. Thank you. And I'll come by when I get home to pick him up."

My brother nodded, giving me a brief hug and let me go off. Dashing down a few flights of stairs, I made my way to the parkade and my motor bike. I usually drove that around town when I was by my self. When Eric was with me though, we would walk or borrow my brother's car. I didn't really like owning one my self because I always managed to break them when I was a teenager.

Hoping on, I pulled my helmet over my head and sighed. _Well, time for yet another day._

* * *

****Few Hours Later****

* * *

I handed Alex the order I just got when Sam tapped my shoulder.

"Table five has some ladies ready to order."

Nodding, I tightened my pony tail, feeling it slowly loosening it's self, and walked out into the serving area. Most of the tables were full, which was surprising because not many people come here for lunch. But the business was good, so I tried not to complain.

Walking over to table five, I saw and elderly couple that regularly came here.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Greyson."

A pleasant smile found it's way onto their faces as the saw me. And in turn, this made me grin. There was just something about older people smiling at me that made me smile too.

"Hello Evangelina! How are you doing?"

Mr. Greyson asked.

"I'm doing fine. How about your selves?"

Mrs. Greyson answered that question.

"Wonderful actually! George just retired last week."

She gestured to Mr. Greyson. My eyes widened in slight surprise.

"No longer working the mail room?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Not a single letter will be in my future except if I receive them."

We all laughed lightly and I took their orders. Turning around, I was just about to leave when Mrs. Greyson stopped me.

"Oh, that reminds me. Evangelinga, I am so glad you decided not to be a medic. I don't think any one of us could handle the thought of you dying in war."

I froze slightly and turned to face them, confused.

"What do you mean Mrs. Greyson? I'm still trying to get in the army. I sent out a resume about a month and a half ago, and I'm still waiting for a response."

Mr. Greyson suddenly held a confused look as well.

"I don't think you'll be getting one my dear."

When I didn't answer, he continued.

"About a month and a half ago, the time you said you sent the letter out, your mother came by. She asked if I still had the letter and when I told her I did, she asked for it. Saying that you changed your mind and were going to be a regular doctor."

My mouth hung open slightly. At seeing me look, both Mr. and Mrs. Greyson gave me apologetic looks.

"Oh, sweet heart. We didn't know."

Sighing, trying to hide my sudden raise on anger, I reassured them.

"It's not your fault. I'll be back soon with your meals."

Turning around, I walked towards the kitchen and my anger slowly seeped onto my face. Sam seemed to notice and raised an eye brow at me. When I shook my head she sighed and walked up to me.

"Are you okay?"

Sighing yet again, I nodded. I didn't really want her to worry.

"Just fine. Any other table you need me to attend too?"

She shook her head, but pointed one with two men at it. One of them was black, bald and seemed kind. Even with him sitting, I could tell he was tall. He laughed at his friend and I was able to see a set of pearly white teeth. His friend, was Caucasian with brown spiky hair. He seemed just a little bit short then the other guy. Both wore jeans and a t-shirt, but the brown haired one wore a leather jacket. Both of them were extremely attractive, but not my type.

"Those two men need their drinks ordered."

Nodding, I quickly went into the kitchen, hanging up the order and tried to calm myself. Alex notice and walked over to me.

"Are you all right? And don't give me the answer you gave Sam."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed his arm lightly but told him the truth.

"I found out my mom sabotaged me."

He raised an eye brow and looked at me confused but I waved it off, turning around.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to attend to some costumers."

He nodded and pointed a finger at me.

"I'll hold you to it."

That made me smile and give a slight laugh.

"Figure."

Walking back out into the restaurant, I pulled out my note pad and walked up to the table. The smile caused by Alex stayed on my face, and I was glad.

"Hi, I'm Eva and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?"

The black guy gave me a smile and glanced down at his menu.

"A coffee would be great."

Nodding, I looked at the brown haired man and he glanced down as well.

"Same for me."

Giving another nod, I wrote that down and smiled.

"I'll be right back with those."

It didn't take to long to get their drinks. And soon enough I had gotten their meals as well.

For the next half hour, I rushed around getting orders. Before I knew it, my shift was almost over. What was strange though, was that the two men I served earlier hadn't left yet. They'd finished eating a little while ago, but still sat there drinking coffee. Looking over at Sam, she gave me a look and I nodded.

Those two could stay drink the rest of the coffee, but I needed them to pay the bill before I could leave. Grabbing the little paper and the debt machine, I walked up to the table. As I got closer, I noticed the two were in a heated discussion.

"Come one Lennox. Big bot said we should try and find some one to be our one medic."

The black guy insisted.

"I know, but-"

The brown haired guy stopped when he saw me walking up.

"Sorry to interrupt,"

I apologized.

"But my shifts ending and I kinda need you to pay your bill before I can leave."

The sheepish smile a gave them, caused the black guy to laugh and smirk.

"No problem. I'll take that."

I handed him the bill and debt machine, catching a quick glance he sent at his friend. The two stared at each other for a couple seconds before the brown haired one sighed and turned to face me.

"I know it's not my place, but earlier I over heard you talking that older couple. You want to be medic?"

Not even meaning to, I paled but nodded.

"Yes?"

"Have you gone to medical school?"

Nodding again, I gave him a slightly confused look.

"Yes. I've gone for about 12 years so I could train to be a combat medic and a civilian medic. I graduated three months ago and am still trying to get a job. Why?"

He ignored my question and gestured to my note pad.

"May I see that?"

Nodding, I gave it to him but still was confused. He jotted down a couple things while his black friend handed me back my part of the bill and the debt machine.

"Here."

He handed me back my note pad and I noticed it had writing on it. An address, note and name. Looking back up, I gave him a confused look. He smiled a little and explained.

"I'm Colonel William Lennox and this is Sergent Robert Epps. We work for a special ops military force and our current medic is a little... Over worked?"

He glanced at Epps who nodded, giving a slight smirk. I raised my eye brow, but continued to listen.

"Either way, he needs some one to help take the work load with him and all our medics are assigned to different teams. If you come by that address tomorrow and show that note, I think I can get you an interview with our director."

My jaw dropped in sheer surprise. A military officer was flat out offering me a chance at a job? Quickly blinking, I responded with a slight grin.

"Really?"

Epps laughed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"We just need your name for a back ground check."

Nodding, I wrote down my name as well as my number if the needed to contact me.

"Here. Thank you so much."

They both laughed, but nodded.

"No problem. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Lennox stood up and shook my hand, then Epps did the same before they left. Staring at the note dumbfound, I walked almost robotic back into the kitchen, smiling like an idiot. Alex and Sam both noticed my goofy looked and raised their eye brows.

"I've seen that look before..."

Sam started.

"And it usually is associated with people winning the lottery."

Alex finished. I just shook my head and slipped the not into my pocket.

"No. I just got a job interview."

* * *

****At the NEST base****

* * *

Directer Mearing stared at Colonel Lennox and Epps, clearly not impressed.

"You did what?"

Lennox internally winced. He knew giving Evangelina that info wasn't the safest or smartest thing that he'd done, but none of the soldiers could take getting check ups from the Autobot medic any longer. They needed some one human who could help, some one who could go on missions with them instead if having no one while Ratchet stayed at base to deal with every one else. And as he told her, all their other medics were assigned to teams.

"Look, we need a human medic. Not Doc Bot."

Epps stated flat out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but giving a civilian top secert information was not your call."

Mearing glared at him, and he glared right back. It was no mystery that most of the soldiers and the Autobots hated the National Intelligence Directer. Sighing, Lennox stepped in before his friend did something rash.

"We know, but ever one that we've tried ends up getting turned down by Ratchet after a month. And they've all worked in the medical field before. Maybe if we try some one right out of school we'll get better results."

Mearing narrowed her eyes, but contemplated the idea. The yellow and white medic was very picky when it came to human medics helping him. Since he always thought they were unprepared he'd insisted on teaching them about Cybertronian anatomy and medical procedures so they could help the Autobots as well. And everyone they tried to get to work with him was sent back after a month because they either didn't pay attention, thought they knew everything or Ratchet just plan out hated them.

She sighed. Maybe Lennox was right. Maybe having some one still stuck in learning mode would make things easier.

"Fine. I will meet her. Make sure you get that back ground check done before then."

She gave a pointed look before turning and walking off. When she was far enough away, Epps gave a triumphant look. Lennox, how ever, was slightly worried. _'Let's hope Eva can deal with her.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, all rights go to Micheal Bay and Hasbro. I own my OCs and the plot._**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Interview With The She Devil_**

The next day I woke up as my alarm had gone off. Last night Lennox had called me with a time for me to come by at. And I'd say it's a little earlier than I liked but this was my chance at my dream job. Nothing was going to stop me. Going through my morning routine, I opted for a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, leather jacket and sneakers opposed to my usual uniform. My hair was also down, flowing over my shoulders.

Eric was up early as well. I had explained to him that I needed to drop him off at Uncle Marcus' a little earlier, and he was ecstatic. It made me very happy, to see how much he like my brother. Speaking of who, when I dropped my adopted son off, had given me some weird looks.

"Why so excited?"

Grinning, I spilled.

"Yesterday, I got a job interview to be an army medic."

At first, he looked at me shocked but he soon smiled. Out of everyone I knew, he was the most supportive of my dream. And that meant a lot, considering almost everyone tried to talk me out of it. Or sabotage my chances. When I get a chance, I'd have to talk to Mom about that.

"That's good for you. Knock'em dead."

He teased, lightly hitting me in the arm. Laughing, I quickly hugged him before running to the park-ad and jumping on my motorcycle. Slipping the helmet over my head, I made my way down the busy streets. Turning this way and that, I soon made it to a couple of buildings surrounded by a heavy-duty fence. A sign on one read **Health and Human Services**. Cocking my head to the side, I though how that was a funny name. Then again, this was a hidden government facility.

Taking a deep breath, I rode up to the gate. A couple guys in bullet proof gear with M4s stopped me and gave me dead pan looks.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I have to ask you why you're here."

Nodding, I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out the note Lennox gave me yesterday.

"I was asked to come here for an interview."

I made sure to sound formal and official, showing no nerves or worry. That was one of the things we were trained to be made sure of. One of the soldiers grabbed the note from my hand, read it over then walked over to another soldier. Even from where I was, I could faintly hear them radioing in to check that I was cleared. When he was done, he turned to look at me and nodded.

"Drive through and park your bike. I'll take you to Colonel Lennox."

Sure enough, after I parked my bike and took off my helmet, the soldier was waiting by a gate in the fence. As we walked to the customs area, I let them search me and kept a dead pan look. If I was going to get into the military as a medic, I should at least act like a regular soldier. Once I was done being checked, I stood beside the soldier who had brought me in as three figures walked down the hall towards us.

I could tell from here that one was Lennox, but I didn't know about the other two. When they got closer, I got a good look at them. One was a woman and I had a feeling she was Lennox's boss. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail that seemed just a little two tight and cold hard blue eyes behind a pair of black glasses. She wore a pair of black dress pants, flats, a white collared shirt and a black blazer. Just from the way she carried herself, I could tell I would not want to get on this woman's bad side.

The other figure was a man. He was significantly taller than both the woman and Lennox, and had an almost regal air to him. His hair was black, but had an almost blueish tint, and a mixture between uniform and shaggy. On his chiseled chin was a goatee. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a red and white jacket. Around his neck was a pair of dog tags. On his belt buckle, I notice a symbol that seemed to be a face, but more robotic than human.

"Major Rogers, Eva."

Immediately both the soldier and I stood straight and saluted at Lennox. I think that caught both him, the woman and the man off guard. As I said, I would act like the soldier I was trained to be while I'm here. After a second Lennox shook his head slightly. I noticed he was wearing more uniform style clothing than yesterday. Basically camo cargo pants, combat boots and a black t-shirt.

"At ease you two."

My arm dropped but I still stood at attention. The woman looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"So you're Evangelina Roberts?"

"Yes Ma'am."

I nodded and she narrowed her eyes even more at me.

"Don't call me Ma'am. I'm not a Ma'am."

Lennox winced a little and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Eve, this is Director Charlotte Mearing. Head of National Intelligence."

He gestured to the woman. _Aw fuck. _Internally I winced. I so do _not _want to piss her off.

"And this is Optimus Prime. He's the Commander of our team."

_Strange name. _Optimus nodded at me, in which I returned. Mearing sighed and looked over her glasses at me.

"Look, before we start this interview we need to get one thing straight."

Just the way she said that, I could tell it was an important thing.

"If you breath a word about anything you see or hear here today, you will do time for treason. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes Director."

She nodded and turned around.

"Follow me. We'll talk in my office."

The four of us walked down the hallway, Optimus and Mearing walked in front while I stayed beside Lennox.

"Didn't know you'd do that back there."

He whispered, keeping his voice low. Glancing in the corner of my eye, I saw him giving me a slight smirk. Rolling my eyes, I returned it.

"Thought if I wanted to join the army, might as well as act like a soldier."

He raised both eye brows in agreement and nodded. The rest of the way to Mearing's office we walked in silence. When we did get there, she gestured to one of the seats in front of her desk. I sat down in the one on the right while Optimus sat in the one to the left. Lennox stayed closer to the door. Taking an near invisible deep breath, I got ready. Mearing sat down and looked at me, her expression unreadable.

"So, Evangelina, tell me a little bit about your self. Who are your parents?"

_Relatively easy question, probably to make sure I match up with my background search._

"My Mom's Jillian Roberts. She runs a small flower shop downtown. My Dad was Shane Roberts. He was a police officer. I also have an older brother, Marcus. He's a mechanic at a local shop."

I answered as if I had rehearsed it and Mearing nodded, glancing down at a file I just noticed it was one her desk. Skimming over it, I saw her eyes stop and narrow a little. Looking up, I could tell what she was going to ask even before she did.

"I see you have a son, Eric. Can you tell me a little about him?"

I nodded.

"Eric's my adopted son. His parent's died last year in the terrorist attack."

I made sure to use the cover story the government came up with. If they knew I actually knew the truth, well there was no way I would get this job. Mearing nodded and looked briefly down again.

"Lennox says you just recently graduated medical school. How long ago was that and what did area's did you train in?"

_Now she's getting serious._

"I finished about three months ago. I trained the usual amount of time for medical personal but also trained as a combat medic at the same time. That's why I stayed in school a couple years longer. I was taking two sets of classes at the same time."

It was true. On top of regular medical classes, I trained with a military group my University offered. So I had a lot of extra stuff to do when I wasn't in my actual classes I was training.

"Why do you want to be a combat medic?"

She finally asked. This was the question I was waiting for and it almost came a second nature.

"My Dad told me if I could help some one, I had a moral obligation to do so. When I got older, I decided the way I would help others was to become a medic. He supported me all the way on it, but my Mom didn't. That's why I did both regular and combat training. It wasn't until a year ago, a month after the terrorist attack, I finalized the decision that I could do more good on the front lines."

Not meaning to, I shuddered a little at the memory of all the people dying because of those alien robots last year. Blinking to quickly get the images out of my head, I saw Mearing nodded at Lennox. He walked away from the door before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"So, you say that you did combat training. Care to show me what you got?"

I smirked, mirroring the one he was wearing himself.

* * *

I looked over all the guns in front of me. Lennox had shown me to firing range. Along the way, some of the other soldier heard about how some girl who was here for an interview was going to shoot one of the guns. So now, instead of just Mearing, Lennox and Optimus watching it was like ten other soldiers. One of which was Epps.

Skimming over a bunch of the guns my eyes landed on a Colt Canada/Diemaco C7 Assault Rifle. Raising an eye brow I picked it up and turned to look at Lennox.

"You go a Canadian gun?"

Epps laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you know how to work it?"

Snorting, I grabbed a set of ear plugs and walked over to a set of targets. Lining up on the scope with one of the targets I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The shot was dead on. Standing up, I turn around and smirked.

"Yeah, I do."

Epps laughed as I turned back around and started shooting the rest of the targets. Each one was dead on and when I finished the soldiers were clapping. Grinning I put down the gun and took out the plugs before walking over to Lennox, Mearing and Optimus.

"Is that everything you wanted to see Colonel?"

Mearing asked. When Lennox nodded, she looked at Optimus. I did the same, curious as to what he would say. The whole interview he had said nothing.

"I have one question I would like to as you Evangelina. But while I walk you out."

That caught me a little off guard, but when he looked at me I nodded. Mearing on the other hand looked pissed. But she sighed.

"Fine."

Optimus nodded and started to head out of the firing range, and I was following behind him. When we got in the hall way, he slowed down and matched my pace.

"So what did you want to ask?"

I let the soldier act slip up a little though I don't think he cared.

"You had said after the terrorist attack you decided you could help better as a combat medic."

I nodded, a little curious as to where this was going.

"What exactly did you see? It was not any terrorists was it?"

It was almost as if he knew I had seen something I shouldn't have. Sighing, I looked down for a second before looking at him.

"No. What I saw, I wish I could forget. Those... things..."

I paused wondering if I should continue. But something told me I could trust Optimus, so I continued.

"They killed so many people. Hundreds of people on the streets killed in a mere second. Two of them... Two of them were Eric's birth parents."

Soon we made it to the point where I was searched before coming in. I was about to walk out when Optimus stopped me.

"Evangelina... I'm sorry you had to see those things and were involved in it. But I am glad you did not tell any one."

He gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"It was no problem."

He shook his head.

"Even though you're not fully aware of it, you have helped me and my men in a huge way. And in return, I will help you in any way I can to get you as Lennox's new medic."

I wasn't quiet sure how he could do that, but my smiled widened.

"Thank you Optimus."

* * *

_**So, there it is. Third chapter. Done! Sorry it took so long to get out but there, it's done! Hope you liked it.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, all rights go to Micheal Bay and Hasbro. I own my OCs and the plot._**

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**__**Confronting Mom  
**_

* * *

****At NEST Base**  
**

* * *

As Optimus walked back to the hanger, he deactivated his holofrom and transformed into his bi-pedal mode. Mearing and Lennox were standing by him.

"So. What do you think?"

Even though Lennox was trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice, a little seeped through. But Mearing didn't really care and smirked just a little.

"She learns quick. The background check came out clean."

She pursed her lips a little.

"I approve."

That shocked Lennox. He figured Eva did a good job, but the fact that Mearing had nothing bad to say surprised him. Quickly shaking it off, he turned to look at the big bot.

"Optimus."

The Autobot leader crouched down so he could look the two humans in the eye (more or less).

"I agree with the Director. Evangelina seems trust worthy, and would not tell anyone about us."

Lennox nodded, think that was all he needed, and turned to go tell the men when Optimus stopped him.

"But it is not all my decision. I must talk to Ratchet first."

The colonel sighed but nodded. Even though the three of them agreed that Eva was perfect, it was ultimately up to Ratchet. After all, he was who had to work with her.

"Okay."

Optimus nodded, standing up.

"I will inform you of what he says."

Getting a nodded from both of them, he turned towards the Med-Bay. Silently, he prayed to Primus for the best. Even though the old medic was a friend of the Primes, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger. Especially if had to do with an new human medic.

* * *

****Marcus' House****

* * *

As I rang the door bell, I couldn't help the grin forming on my face. Something told me that my interview went well. And the fact that Optimus had asked me what I saw like he already knew and didn't seem mad. And he's going to try and get me the job! If I was a teenage girl, I would've jumped up and down squealing. But I'm not. I'm a grown woman. So I'll settle grinning like and idiot.

When Marcus opened the door and saw my grin, he started laughing.

"So you got the job?"

He stepped aside so I could walk in. As I did, I shook my head.

"No, but I have a good feeling."

Shaking his head, he laughed and draped his arm over my shoulder. We walked towards his kitchen when he tried to warn me about something.

"Eva. You should no that-"

He was cut off by some one from in the kitchen walking out.

"Oh! Evangelina, you're back!"

"Mom came over..."

He finished, a little more quiet so that only I heard him. It didn't matter. I already felt my blood starting to boil. My Mom was one of those people who dyed her hair so she looked younger. It was dyed the same brown as Marcus. Her eyes were a deep blue that neither of us had.

"Hey Mom."

I gave her a tight-lipped smile as she hugged me. As she pulled back, she held me at arm's length and gave me a look. A confused look.

"Earlier today I went by your work to say hi, but they told me you had the day off."

_Oh shit!_ I internally groaned.

"Then, when I went to your house, you weren't there. Finally, I come here to see Marcus watching Eric and saying you were out."

The tone of her voice was questioning and almost accusing. Luckily for me, Eric ran in at the moment.

"Mommy!"

I grinned and picked him up, swinging him in a circle and rubbed noses with him.

"Hi baby boy."

"How'd it go?"

Yes, he knew about the interview, to a certain degree. And I was glad he asked me how it went. Just not in front of Mom. The look she gave me told me she wanted to hear more. _Great. _I internally sighed.

"It went pretty well. Now, how about we head home for dinner?"

Immediately his head bobbed up and down. Turning to Mom, I asked.

"Would you like to come for dinner?"

When she nodded, I looked at Marcus. He gave me a reassuring smile, knowing I was awaiting a questioning later.

"Bye sis."

He kissed me gently on the cheek as I smiled.

"Bye."

The walk back to my apartment was quiet, and as soon as we got there I was desperate to keep it that way. Thankfully Eric wanted to play with Mom, so I could make dinner in peace. Dinner was filled with light conversation, but before I knew it I was putting Eric to bed.

"Mommy?"

He asked sleepily with eyes closed as I pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Yes?"

My voice was quiet and soft.

"Did you get the job?"

Sighing, I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I don't know. Now go to sleep."

He nodded slightly, and by the time I closed his door he was a sleep. Sighing yet again, I prepared myself for what was to come. Mom sat at one of the chairs in the living room. I sat in one across from her.

"So..."

"What did Eric mean with how did it go?"

Right to the point type of person. Yup, that was Mom. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I had a job interview today. That's why I wasn't at work and the house."

At hearing this, Mom's eyes lit. I kinda already knew what she was going to say next.

"You finally applied at a hospital? Oh sweetie, I'm so happy. Now I don't have to-"

"I applied as an Army Medic."

I cut her off, my voice mono-tone. My face matched it.

"Oh."

She seemed shocked that I said that. _Gee, I wonder why?_

"Something wrong Mom. You do remember a month ago when I sent out that application?"

My voice was now mocking, and I'm pretty sure she caught on.

"The only reason it wouldn't have gotten to the military yet was if some one sabotaged it."

"Evangelina, I'm sor-"

The look I gave her made her stop. She looked at me with pure guilt, and I'm not ashamed to say I wasn't the least bit sorry. She deserved what was coming.

"No. You're not sorry."

My face was cold and hard, matching my feeling at the moment.

"If you were sorry, you would've written a new resume and mailed it. Or, better yet, wouldn't have sabotaged me in the first place!"

As I continued, my voice rose ever so slightly. By the time I was done, Mom was staring at me shocked. But slowly, her face hardened as well.

"I did it to protect you."

A slightly cruel laugh left from my lips.

"Ha! That's rich. Protect me from what?"

Her eyes narrowed at that.

"From what happened to your father happening to you."

Immediately I glared at her. How could she say that?

"Dad's job isn't the reason he's gone."

Getting up, I walked over to the picture of him and I when I was little. We were both smiling and I was on his shoulders. It was one of our monthly Daddy Daughter Day's and Mom took the picture just before we left. While I was looking at it, my face was soft, but when I thought about what happened to him, it hardened again. Turning around, my face was filled with pure hatred.

"You're the reason he's gone."

Mom scoffed, standing up and walking over to me.

"Me. Because of his _job_ he got shot! There was no saving him."

"Yes there was! But you insisted on pulling the plug!"

I shouted in her face, letting all my anger at her from the letter and Dad's final moment pour into my voice.

"Because of you, the person I cared most about in my life is gone. And I am never going to be able to forgive you for that!"

Her eyes widened as I yelled the finally part. Panting, I pointed towards the door.

"Leave."

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Walking towards the hall, she gave me a final look, saying

"I'm sorry."

Before walking towards the door. Only when I heard it slam shut did I fall to the ground. I didn't realize I was shaking till a soft voice.

"Mommy, are you all right?"

Looking up, I saw Eric standing there. In his arms was his little teddy bear he slept with. I tried to give my best smile, but shook my head when I failed.

"Yeah... Me and your grandma just weren't getting along."

He looked at me confused for a bit before grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up. I laughed a little but stood up. As soon as I did, he lead me to my bed room. Pulling back the covers, he let me climb in then came into. Holding his teddy bear close to his chest, he curled up beside me.

"Night Mommy."

"Night baby boy."

Kissing his forehead, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. _What would I do with out you._

* * *

**_**_NEST Base Med-bay**  
**

* * *

"Ratchet."

Optimus called as he walked into the med-bay. The grumpy medic looked up from what he was doing and at his friend.

"Yes Prime?"

For once, he didn't sound like he was in that bad of a mood. But the Prime new that could all change when he said what he had to say.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Ratchet looked at what he was doing then back to Optimus before sighing.

"Of course."

The two of them sat down on one of the berths so that they were facing each other. Using his scanners, Optimus check to make sure all wrenches were not withing an arms distance.

"You recall that Lennox and his men have asked for a human medic?"

The medic gave a slow and reluctant nod.

"Yes. Very annoying little squishies."

Optimus winced slightly. Yes, the Autobots were allies with the humans. But some of them found it more difficult accepting their new allies than others. On some cases, Ratchet included in that group.

"Well, today they had a girl come in for an interview. We all approved of her, but want your go ahead."

He explained slowly. The medic's eye's narrowed.

"Another one? I though after the last one we agreed no more."

He voice is displeasure.

"None of the others ever actually pay attention when I train them! What makes you think she will?"

Sighing, Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose in a very human action.

"Rachet, she has just been out of school for a couple of months. And from what I understand, Epps and Lennox suggested her without her even sending in a résumé. Please, just give her a chance."

Ratchet looked at his old friend sternly for a minute before letting out his own sigh. In his processors, he couldn't believe he was even doing this.

"Fine. I will give her one month. If she isn't like the rest and I can tolerate her, she stays. If not, she goes."

Nodding, Optimus stood up and made his way to exit the med-bay doors. But before he did, he turned back and gave the medic a small smile.

"One more thing Ratchet. Her name is Evangelina and she was there in Chicago too."

Turing around, he walked out, satisfied with the medic's surprised look.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, all rights go to Micheal Bay and Hasbro. I own my OCs and the plot._**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Meeting My New Mentor  
_**

The next morning, I woke up the this extremely annoying ringing noise by my ear. My head stayed in the pillow will I tried to hit my alarm. That's when I realized, my alarm wasn't what was going off.

"The phone!"

Bolting upright, I reached for the phone. Looking at the screen, I saw the number was blocked. As I was about to press the answer button when beside me I heard a groan. _Eric! _Sighing, I slipped out of bed and walked to the living room, answering the phone in the process.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Eve?"_

How did this person know my name?

"May I ask who's speaking?"

I heard a quiet chuckle before the person answered.

_"It's me, Lennox." _

My eyes widened slightly and smacked myself in the head.

"Sorry. You just woke me up. What's up?"

_"I got some good news. We're giving you a chance." _

At first, I just stood there dumbstruck. Giving me a chance? What does that mean?

"Giving me a chance?"

_"Yeah, our medic is a little picky. We've tried getting him to accepted other medics for our team. He works with them for about a month, then decides if he's willing to work with them permanently. So far every one's been turned down after a month."_

Wow. This guy sounded a little bit like a stiff. But if what I was gathering from what Lennox was saying...

"So, you're saying that I have a month to get on his good side?"

_"Exactly. For the next month you'll be living on base. I'd tell you more, but I don't know if anyone is listening in on our conversation."_

Well, that sounds a little secretive. But, I'm getting a chance at my dream job._  
_

"Okay..."

_"I'll have some one come by later to pick you up. You better be packed by then. Just bring a couple things. We'll have a uniform for you at pass."_

From the tone of his voice, I could tell he was talking to me like a soldier. And I guess, that's what I was now.

"Yes sir! See you then."

I hung up then sighed. Some one needed to take care of Eric while I was gone for a month.

"Hope Marcus won't mind another kid at his house."

* * *

**** A Couple Hours Later ****

* * *

"Mommy, are you really leaving?"

Eric sat on my bed as I put a spare change of clothes in my bag. I had already packed under wear, my lap top and a couple empty note books. All I needed now was some pajamas and something to were if I had to go home. But I really didn't want to think about that possibility. There was no way I would screw this up.

"Yeah, baby boy, I am."

I zipped up the bag and sat down beside him. Immediately, he climbed up onto my lap and hugged me close.

"You'll come back, right?"

I knew why he was like this. Even though it was a while ago, he still remembered his parents leaving him and getting killed by those aliens. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him close.

"Of course. You know I always will. But if everything goes well, you need to know something."

I had him look up at my face.

"I might be gone for long amounts of time. But I will always come back. I promise."

He nodded and hugged me tighter just as the phone rang. It was some one down stairs. Probably my ride. Sighing I answered.

"Yes?"

_"It's Eve right?"_

The person who answered had an Italian accent from what I could understand.

"Yeah."

_"I'm your ride. Ready to go?"_

"Yeah, be down in a minute."

Hanging up, I stood up and pulled on my jacket. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I grabbed Eric's and helped him off the bed.

"Time to go. Uncle Marcus is waiting for us downstairs."

Together, we walked to the front door. Just below the steps was a red Ferrari. Leaning up against it was a guy who to most woman would be considered very handsome. But it didn't do it for me. He had long red hair slicked back, yet a couple strands fell loose. He wore a red coat with a Ferrari symbol on it on his shoulder. His jeans were a black shade and his shirt was black as well, but on it was a white insignia. It looked exactly like the one on Optimus' belt. Also like Optimus, his eyes were an un-earthly blue.

Also standing there was Marcus. We had agreed earlier he would pick up Eric here, so I could say good bye.

Letting out a quiet sigh, I crouched down so I could look my son in the eyes.

"I'll call you when I get a chance, alright?"

He nodded, unseen tears in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile a little and ruffle his hair.

"Hey, I already told you, I won't be gone for ever."

Again, he nodded but this time he hugged me.

"I love you Mommy."

I hugged back and smiled softly.

"I love you to baby boy. Be good for Uncle Marcus."

When we let good, I kissed his forehead before turning to my brother. He smiled at me and opened his arms for a hug. Almost immediately I wrapped my arms around him.

"Be careful sis."

He whispered. I nodded and hugged him tighter.

"I will."

When we let go, we shared a smile.

"I'll be back soon."

Waving, I made my way to the Ferrari. The guy smiled and opened the passenger door for me before climbing in him self.

"Ready to go ragazza?"

Although I have no clue what the last thing he said meant, I nodded.

"Yup."

"Let's go!"

He grinned before pulling away from my apartment. As we did, I watched as my family slowly disappeared. Most of the ride to base was quiet. No one really talked till we were almost there.

"So your name is Eve? Is that short for something?"

The guy asked, and I not how thick his accent truly was. Italian, like his car. Turning away from the window I was staring out of, I nodded.

"Yeah. Evangelina. How about you?"

This whole time I've been riding in this guy's car and I didn't even now his name! To me, there was something wrong with that picture.

"Naturalmente. Everyone calls me Mirage."

I nodded. So far it seemed like a bunch of people at base had some pretty weird nicknames. Close to five minutes after Mirage told me his name, we arrived at base. Unlike when I arrived yesterday,we went through the gate without being checked. Even with the car being a Ferrari and all. _Weird. _I made a mental note to figure out what that meant later.

Soon we pulled into a hanger. It was quite big, much large than I would have expected it to be. All over were stations with what I could only guess were sort of portable balconies. They might have been used to look at large equipment. Some parts were also roped off with tape. Behind the tape sat different vehicles. There was a Peter Built with a custom blue and red flame paint job. Beside it was an ambulance with a lime green paint job. Honestly, it looked a little funny. There was also a black and yellow Chevrolet Camaro, a silver Chevrolet Corvette and many others. But they all had one thing on common. They certainly didn't belong on a military base._  
_

"That's really strange..."

I mumbled as we pulled into an empty spot by the Camaro.

"Did you say something ragazza?"

I looked at Mirage and shook my head.

"Nope."

Grabbing my bag, I opened my door. That's when I noticed the group of people lined up a little ways away. Immediately I recognized three sets of people. Those who were part of the military just from their attire, Lennox, Mearing and Optimus just because it's hard not to miss them, and then an other man dressed like a civilian. He seemed as out of place as the cars. _Once more, weird..._

As we walked over to the group, I took a deep breath. Got to make a good first impression. That's what my Dad used to always tell me. When I was basically right in front of them, I stood straight and brought my right arm up in a salute.

"Eve, at ease."

Lennox nodded to me. Even though I dropped my arm, I still stood at attention, just in a more relaxed way. Optimus saw this and gave a small smile.

"Welcome to base."

"Thank you, sir."

My face stayed straight and I went into what could be called as my military mode.

"As you know, you'll be staying on Base for one month."

Mearing explained to me and I nodded.

"In that time, Ratchet will train you and you will see some thing that may surprise you."

_Train me? I don't know enough about medicine already?_

"You will speak of it to no one, do you understand?"

"Yes Director."

I nodded, understanding fully.

"Eve, there's some one you need to meet."

Lennox gestured to the other man that had stood with the group. He had long, shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell in his bright blue eyes slightly. Like Optimus, his features were chiseled but still soft. He definitely was taller than me, and even through his clothes I could tell he was muscular. Speaking of clothes. He wore a basic white tank top, a neon yellow button up t-shirt that had the red cross symbol on the right shoulder and the same insignia that Optimus and Mirage had on his left breast pocket. His pants were black colored jeans and he wore what seemed to be black dress shoes. Resting on his nose was a pair of square lens glasses. Like I had noticed with Optimus, his eyes seemed old, like he'd seen many things. The only thing that threw me off was the almost pissed off look he had.

"This is Ratchet, our Medic."

Optimus explained.

* * *

_**** Quick POV Change ****_

* * *

Ratchet studied the young woman, much like he had seen her do as soon as she saw him.

Her hair was blonde and pulled back into a pony tail, but unlike many human femmes he had seen with that hair color, it didn't appear dyed. Actually, it looked rather nice with her pale skin. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that seemed to harbor a curiosity most humans her age had. But there was also a spark in there, like she wanted to prove herself and make some one she cared about proud. Even quickly looking at her face, which currently held the serious expression of a soldier, he could tell she smiled quite often. And there was just something to her face that told him her features were usually soft and kind. Like a femme creator.

Her clothes definitely marked her as some one who hasn't served in the military, despite her attitude. Her jeans were the typical skinny jeans most femmes here wore and were tucked into a pair of black combat boots, not the ones that were decorated with studs. These ones seemed to be used for practical purposes. Her shirt was a dark grey tank top under a brown jacket. A single strap back was slung over her shoulder and a single scan told Ratchet all he needed to know. Inside was one spare change of clothes, under wear, pajamas, a laptop and quite a few empty not book. That made him internally smirk. She certainly knew that she would be needing to take notes.

"Ratchet, this is Evangelina."

He grunted and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Just because he agreed to train her for a month, didn't mean he had to like it.

"Come on, I'll show you the Med-bay. Then you can go settle in."

She nodded and followed him down the hall. Lennox and Optimus followed suit. As they did so, Ratchet thought about what Optimus had said. This femme, she was in Chicago during the final battle with the Decepticons. Now that he thought about it, she did seem familiar.

When they made it to the Med-bay, Ratchet pushed through the human sized door as opposed to the Autobot sized one he usually used. They were under strict orders from Mearing not to reveal their secret to Evangelina till she saw fit. Needless to say that annoyed most of the Autobots. None of them were particular fond of walking around in their holoforms for prolonged amounts of time. Personally, Ratchet believed those twins -Skidz and Mudflap- would be the ones to screw up around the femme.

Speaking of which, when she saw the Med-bay her look was of pure fascination.

* * *

**_** Eve's POV **  
_**

* * *

When Ratchet opened the door and I saw everything inside... Well, it'd be an understatement to say I was shocked. Everything was... well, it was so big! Like it was meant for giants! _Or those robots I saw. _As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she shook it out. Just because Optimus mentioned something about them yesterday, did it mean that they were here.

Finally getting the courage to speak, I said one thing.

"Well, this equipment sure is big."

Immediately, behind me I heard some one laugh. Turning around, I saw Lennox practically rolling on the floor. Honestly, I didn't get how funny it was. Narrowing my eyes, I voiced that.

"Excuse me Colonel, but what is so amuse about this? I'm just a little stunned that a military base would need medical equipment this big."

_And more or less, mechanical._

He laughed for just a little bit longer before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Trust me, you don't even know."

Rolling my eyes ever so slightly, I turned back to Ratchet. Judging by the annoyed look on his face, we was even less amused than me. Sighing, I looked back at me.

"By the end of the week you'll be familiar with all the equipment in this room. Starting tomorrow I will show you how to operate it. Until then, you have today to get ready."

He seemed less than pleased that I was here, from the sound of his voice.

"Yes."

Nodding, I looked back to Optimus. I'm not quite sure why, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Colonel Lennox will take you to your room."

Again, I nodded but this time I turned to Lennox. In that short amount of time, his attitude was back to that of a military officer.

"Follow me."

* * *

**_YES! Finally, I got the next chapter out! I really hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long._**

**_Comment, rate and review!_**

**_Quick Translations:_**

_**Ragazza: Girl**_

_**Naturalmente: Of Course**_


End file.
